1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates to forming a n-type or p-type buried layer with few defects in an integrated circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Implantation of dopants is a more accurate alternative to diffusion. Unfortunately, as the energetic dopants penetrate the substrate material damage to the crystalline structure results. Collisions with the nuclei of the substrate material knock the substrate nuclei out of the crystalline lattice, resulting in crystalline defects. Accordingly, the use of implantation technology is a tradeoff of more precise doping in exchange for damage to the semiconductor crystal structure.